Ice Ball (move)
Ice Ball (Japanese: アイスボール Ice Ball) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Prior to Generation VI, it was the signature move of 's evolutionary line. Effect Ice Ball inflicts damage over five turns, doubling in power for each consecutive hit; the power will reset after five turns or if Ice Ball is interrupted. Ice Ball's power is doubled in addition if the user had previously used . Ice Ball can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if move was used in the prior turn. It is also a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Pokémon with are immune to Ice Ball. Description |A 5-turn attack that gains power on successive hits.}} |A 5-turn rolling attack that becomes stronger each time it rolls.}} |An attack lasting 5 turns with rising intensity.}} |The user continually rolls into the foe over five turns. It becomes stronger each time it hits.}} |The user continually rolls into the target over five turns. It becomes stronger each time it hits.}} |The user attacks the target for five turns. The move's power increases each time it hits.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=1 |pow=18 |acc=90% |eff=Doubles in power with each consecutive hit. |users= }} Description |Hits the target in succession until it misses. Its power rises with every hit. It may hit up to five times.}} |Inflicts damage on the target with attacks that continue in a single turn until one misses. Its power rises after each hit, and it can last for a maximum of 5 attacks.}} | }} |The user continually rolls into the target several times. It becomes stronger each time it hits.}} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy up to 5 times, until one misses. Power goes up even more after you use Defense Curl!}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Ice Ball can reach the highest base power of all moves, tied with its variation, ; if the attacking Pokémon has used and Ice Ball hits for a fifth consecutive time, its base power will reach 960. * A level 100 can potentially deal the most (virtual) damage in one single attack with Ice Ball. * Though in the games, Ice Ball makes contact, the anime portrays the move as a projectile that does not involve the user and target making physical contact. A similar situation occurs with and , both of which have anime depictions that contradict the fact that they make contact in the games. ** Conversely, the opposite is true for , which does not make contact in the games, but does so in the anime. ** Ice Ball's anime depiction of a spherical projectile is more consistent with Ice Ball's designation as a than its description in the games, which describes it as a rolling tackle in which the user coats itself with ice. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=冰球 |zh_cmn=冰球 |nl=IJsbal |fi=Jääpallo |fr=Ball'Glace |de=Frostbeule |el=Σφαίρα Πάγου |it=Palla Gelo |ko=아이스볼 Ice Ball |pt_br=Esfera de Gelo Bola de Gelo (TCG) |pt_eu=Bola de Gelo |sr=Ledena Lopta |es_la=Bola de Hielo |es_eu=Bola Hielo |vi=Quả Cầu Băng Giá }} Category:Ball and bomb moves Category:Moves that power up de:Frostbeule es:Bola hielo fr:Ball'Glace it:Palla Gelo ja:アイスボール zh:冰球（招式）